The Plot
"The Plot" In The Third Episode Of TAWOG: Evil Clone Invasion. Siana And Anais Are Planning Revenge On Each Other. It Comes After "The Run" And Before "The Normal". Siana: Well, I Can't Destroy Anais, And My Siblings Are In Jail. *Sighs* (Llabmug And Niwrad Show Up) Llabmug: Wrong! Siana: What? How Did You Escape? Llabmug: I Dunked Myself In Blue Paint They Had For Some Reason. Niwrad: Same, But With Orange Paint. Siana: I'm Glad Your Back. Got Any Pink Paint? (Llabmug Brings Up Paint Bucket) Llabmug: Sure Do! Siana: Thanks. (Siana Dunks Herself In The Pink Paint. (goes To Elmore Junior High) Gumball: *Silence* Penny: Gumball? Bobert: Chewing Gum+Sphere? Juke: Bsh Bsh Bsh? Clayton: Gumball? (Quietly) Isn't Your Name. Frank And Bean: Darwin's Blue Bag? Rob: Nemesis? Ocho: Gum-beep-Ball-? Gumball: Okay, It's Just Llabmug And niwrad Escaped Prison. Darwin: I'm More Afraid About Niwrad. (gGoes To A View Of the Nosrattaws house And The Wattersons House.) Anais: I feel Really.. Evil. Siana: I Am evil, So I Feel Normal. Anais: Here's The Plan: We Go Meet Up, I Will Give Her An Apology Present, That Is Actually A Bomb. Gumball: Wouldn't That Be Too Violent? Anais: Not A Bomb, That Bomb Guy From Detention. He's Really Angry. He's In This Box. (Anais Opens Box) Bomb Guy: Get Me Out Of This Trapbox You jerk. Anais: Dude. I Can defend Myself From Rude Speech. Bomb Guy: FINE! (Anais Puts The Box's Lid Back On) (Goes To View Of The Nosrattaw's House) Siana: Bmob A Yllautca Si Taht ,Tneserp Ygolopa Na Reh Evig Lliw I ,Pu Teem Og ew :Nalp Eht S'ereh Llabmug: What? siana: Never Mind. (Anais And Siana Meet Up While Running To Each Other's House) Anais: I Got You A Gift! Siana: !Tfig A Ouy Tog I Anais: What? Siana: Never Mind. Let's Open Our "Gifts". (Siana And Anais Open Their Fake Gifts To Realize They actually Are Apology Cards) Siana And Anais: What? Anais: I'm Sorry For Being Mean?! That's Not My Gift! Siana: !Tfig Ym Ton S/taht !?Naem Gnieb Rof Yrros M'i Anais: Seriously, Why Are You Talking Liek That? Siana: Just Don't Mind. Anais: I guess We're Okay Right Now. Siana: I Guess Your Right Let's Go To Our Homes. (Siana And Anais Walk Back Home Which is Where The Setting Changes To.) Bomb Guy: You Guys Are So Going To Get It! Darwin: Are You Sure We should Have Freed Him? Gumball: Nah, It's Fine. Characters: Siana Llabmug Niwrad Gumball Darwin Penny bobert Juke Clayton Frank Bean rob ocho Bomb Guy trivia: this Is The First Season Picklehazard1 Episode To Have Penny, Bobert, Juke Clayton, The Eggheads, Rob, And Ocho It Is Also The Debut Of The Bomb Guy Continuity: This Is Siana and Anais's Second Major Role. their First Was In "The Run" This Is The Second Episode To Have 1 Or More Micellanious Elmore Junior High. Cultural References: Anais Mentioning That She Would Pretend the Bomb Guy Didn't Insult her Is Similar To A Line From Homer in The Simpsons Episode: Itchy And Scratchy The Movie Anais Was Going To Mention She And Siana Going "Spy Vs. Spy" On Each Other, Which In A Popular Comic Section Is The MAD Franchise. Category:Picklehazard1